Destiny and Fulfilment
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Heihachi tewas ? Jin tak percaya kalau Heihachi telah mati. Kazuya menghilang ? Walau menghilang, ia pasti akan muncul kembali di hadapannya. Perlahan, Devil Gene yang berada di dalam tubuhnya mulai mempengaruhinya. Namun, Tournament Tekken 5 akan diselenggarakan kembali, tanpa Heihachi. Jin, mempunyai rencana tersendiri.
1. Chapter 1, The Decision

**Fandom : Tekken**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Hurt-Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Tekken © Namco, Destiny and Fulfilment © Satsuki the Game-Holic, jika ada kesamaan di dalam cerita, saya mohon maaf karena ini tak disengaja. Ide langsung diambil dari gamenya.**

**Warning : AU (maybe), Gaje, OOC (?), de el el.**

**Summary : Peristiwa ketika berakhirnya Tournament Tekken 3, saat Heihachi berusaha membunuhnya, membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. "Keturunan darah terkutuk, harus segera dimusnahkan sekarang juga !", namun ketika dia hampir menyeleseikan Tournament Tekken 4, Jin Kazama, memulai mimpi buruknya.**

* * *

"**Destiny and Fulfilment"**

**Chapter 1, "The Decision"**

* * *

"_**...Kau harus terus hidup.."**_

Ia membuka matanya. Suara misterius membangunkannya, namun tak terlihat batang hidungnya dimanapun. Ia pun bangkit, rasa lelah yang cukup hebat sedikit mengganggu pergerakannya. Tersentak, pertama kali yang dilihatnya, hanyalah hutan yang hancur disekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon telah tumbang, sedikit kepulan asap menyertainya. Dia tahu. Dialah salah seorang yang telah melakukannya. Hancurnya hutan tersebut semakin diperkuat sebab-sebabnya dari beberapa bulu yang mirip bulu burung berwarna hitam pekat, tersebar dimana-mana.

Setelah cukup memandangi, ia pun beranjak pergi. Seraya membenahi sarung tangan besinya yang sedikit retak, ia tak lupa melepaskan pecahan ikatan rantai yang sedari tadi mengikat lengan kanan berototnya, dan beberapa juga di pinggang serta betis kaki kirinya. Berjalan meneruskan perjalanan, ia bermaksud kembali ke Yakushima, rumahnya berada. Sekelebat seperti baying-bayang ingatan, ia teringat kembali kejadian 'itu'.

"Jika 'ini' terus menggerogotiku, aku tak tahu seberapa lama bisa bertahan."

* * *

**-Flasback-**

**Malam bulan purnama, saat The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 sedang berlangsung ..**

"The winner of stage 7-B is Jin Kazama !"

Seorang remaja berambut _spikes_ berwarna hitam, terus-menerus memenangkan semua stage fight yang ia hadapi, hingga sekarang pun ia lolos menuju stage sub-boss, stage 8. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal. Badannya cukup penuh dengan luka lebam dan darah yang berlumuran dimana-mana.

"Get ready for the next battle, Jin Kazama vs Kazuya Mishima at Arena !"

Setelah namanya disebutkan, remaja yang biasa dipanggil Jin itupun beranjak pergi ke tempat stage fight yang dimaksud.

"Kazuya.. Bersiaplah akan hari terakhirmu !"

Jin berlari, dengan maksud supaya lebih cepat sampai menemui lawannya, ayahnya sendiri.

* * *

"Jadi, benar dia .."

"Iya, tuan. Sesuai dengan perkiraan anda, dia yang maju ke stage 8, Jin Kazama. Sudah saya konfirmasikan, bahwa pemenang stage fight 7-A secara default adalah anda, Kazuya Mishima."

Sebuah seringaian licik muncul di wajahnya. Bola mata kirinya yang berwarna merah itu pun sedikit menyala, seolah menandakan dia telah menemukan mangsa barunya.

"Bagus, lebih baik kutunggu dia di Arena."

"Tapi tunggu, tuan.."

Kazuya berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Sepertinya ada masalah.. Jin Kazama sedang disergap oleh pasukan Tekken Force, dan sekarang dia sedang melawan mereka semua."

"Itu pasti Heihachi .. Biarkan saja, aku yakin bocah itu bisa melawan mereka semua. Selidiki apa yang dilakukan Heihachi, dan dimana dia sekarang."

* * *

**-Jin POV-**

"Apa .. maksudnya ini ?"

Aku kaget dan bingung. Mau apa ada Tekken Force disini ? Dan lagi, mereka semua bersenjata.

"Jin Kazama, harap ikut kami tanpa perlawanan, sekarang.", ucap salah seorang dari Pasukan Tekken Force kepadaku.

"Tanpa kau katakana pun, aku sudah pasti tak akan mau ! Aku harus menghabisi seseorang, jangan menggangguku !"

Aku geram, tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku mulai menghabisi mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai tumbang, namun bukannya berkurang pasukan mereka makin banyak saja.

Firasatku mulai tak enak. Dari beberapa mereka yang membawa senjata api, ada yang terus membidikku, namun tak segera menembak. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku ke pasukan yang terus menyerangku, tak lama mereka juga tumbang.

Tiba-tiba punggungku seperti ada yang tertusuk sesuatu. Aku mengambilnya dan ini adalah.. suntik ?

"Sial .."

Aku lengah. Ternyata ada yang menggunakan _rifle _dengan peredam suara, mereka menggunakan pasukan depan untuk melawanku, supaya perhatianku tak tertuju padanya. Tubuhku mulai melemah, aku jatuh terduduk dengan bertumpu lututku. Makin lama tembakan suntik bius makin banyak mengenai tubuhku. Pandanganku mulai kabur, tubuhku menjadi lebih sulit kugerakkan sesuai keinginanku.

Semuanya.. menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Berikan aku kemarahanmu..!"

"Bencilah aku..!"

"Kutuklah aku !"

Suara tawa yang bergema dan tiga kalimat yang terus berulang-ulang terdengar, aku tahu suara siapa itu. Suara itu.. suara Kazuya. Kepalaku sakit, aku terus memegangi kepalaku dan menutup kedua telingaku. Terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tawanya, perkataannya..

"Bangunlah !"

"Jin Kazama !"

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak sekali, aku terbangun. Kurasa pengaruh obat tadi sudah sedikit berkurang, sehingga aku bisa terbangun. Kucoba kugerakkan tanganku, tapi ..

Apa ini ?

Kedua tanganku terikat kuat di dua pilar kanan-kiriku dengan rantai besi dan lagi, aku tak lagi memakai baju atasan. Kulihat sekelilingku.. aku berada di kuil, sepertinya ini kuil Hon-Maru. Di beberapa stage sebelumnya aku pernah kemari untuk melawan lawanku.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha memecahkan rantai yang mengikatku dan berhasil. Rantai terlepas, dan aku terjatuh di lantai.

Namun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan mengalir di dalam darahku. Tato abstrak yang muncul sedari tadi di dada dan kedua lenganku saat aku terbangun, perlahan lenyap seiring aura keunguan juga muncul dari tubuhku.

"Ukh... Akh.. Haah.."

Aku berusaha menahannya, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau terus membiarkan tato ini muncul. Hingga tak berapa lama, tato semua di tubuhku hilang dan menjadi satu tato di lengan kiriku, aku pun bisa memegang semua kendali akan tubuhku. Lagi, nafasku tersengal-sengal.

"Haa..Haa.. Kau ! Kalau saja kau sudah mati.."

"Sekali aku membunuhmu.. **Semuanya akan berakhir !**"

Langsung saja, aku bangkit dan lari ke ruang utama kuil.

* * *

**-Normal Flash Back POV-**

Jin telah sampai, dan benar apa adanya. Kazuya telah menunggunya, tak jauh dari dia berdiri. Dengan sangat geram dan penuh amarah, Jin bersiap akan pertarungan yang menunggunya. Seringaian licik kembali muncul di wajah Kazuya, kini mangsanya telah berada di depan matanya.

"Kau.. Bersiaplah untuk mati !"

Dan, pertarungan stage 7 pun dimulai ..

* * *

Kazuya telah tergeletak di lantai, namun ia hanya pingsan. Jin telah mengalahkannya. Kali ini, di tengah kegelapan lampu di dekat Kazuya, munculah Heihachi.

"Betapa menyedihkan.. Kau pengecut yang tak berharga, Kazuya." ucap Heihachi setelah melihat Kazuya yang telah kalah. Dia pun melanjutkan.

"Akan kubuat kekuatanmu menjadi milikku.. Waktunya untuk mati, Nak."

Sebuah senyuman tersirat di wajah Heihachi. Jin tak mengindahkan, ia pun ikut berkuda-kuda, ia bersiap akan pertarungan Final Stage-nya.

Pertarungan pun dimulai.

Jin mulai melancarkan serangan pertama, dengan berlari cepat dan memberikan tendangan ke wajah Heihachi. Dengan mudah Heihachi menghindarinya, sebagai balasan ia juga menendang ke bawah, kearah kaki Jin dan Jin terjatuh dengan punggung sebagai alasnya. Cepat, Heihachi melancarkan serangan kedua, memukul terus menerus ke arah wajah Jin, namun Jin sudah melindungi dengan kedua tangannya yang telah tersarung _Gauntlet-_nya.

Tak tinggal diam, Jin menahan salah satu tangan Heihachi, mencengkramnya, dan menariknya hingga Heihachi terjatuh. Kali ini, Jin yang telah berbalik berdiri. Masih mencengkram tangan Heihachi, ia pun memutar-mutar badan Heihachi dan melemparkannya hingga membentur tembok kuil. Tembok kuil itupun retak setengah, hampir hancur terkena hantaman tubuh Heihachi.

Heihachi sedikit kesakitan, namun ia masih sadar. Heihachi kembali bangkit, ia pun berlari kearah Jin dengan tangan siap memukul, lagi. Jin pun ikut berlari, bersiap dengan tangannya.

"**Heaahh !**"

Terjadi tabrakan pukulan antar tangan Heihachi dan Jin, sehingga menimbulkan pula tabrakan antar kekuatan yang dahsyat. Tangan mereka sempat terhenti, namun tak benar-benar menghentikan gerakan mereka berdua. Heihachi pun memukul dengan tangan kirinya, Jin pun menahan dengan tangan kirinya pula. Pukul-menahan, pukul-menahan, saling bergantian antar tangan mereka. Namun, saat giliran Heihachi memukul kembali, Jin mencengkram tangannya untuk menahan gerakannya.

Heihachi sedikit tak bergerak, Jin memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan memberikan serangan balik-menarik tangan Heihachi lalu menendang ke kepala Heihachi ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga menjatuhkan Heihachi seketika itu juga. Heihachi mulai lemas, kali ini Jin memberikan serangan terakhirnya.

Jin mulai mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dan menumpunya di tangan kanannya. Sekuat tenaga, Jin memukul keras perut Heihachi hingga membuat Heihachi terbatuk dan benar-benar lemas, namun ia masih sadar.

Pertarungan Final Stage, dimenangkan oleh Jin.

* * *

"Haah.. Haa.."

Jin sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia pun menarik baju Heihachi dan tangan kirinya bersiap-untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Perlahan-lahan perasaan amarah dan rasa sangat ingin membalas dendam, mulai menguasainya. Tato abstrak mulai muncul kembali di kedua lengan, dada, dan punggungnya serta.. sayap hitam muncul perlahan melalui tato dipunggungnya. Dahinya pun muncul tato serupa yang terpusat di tengah, muncul seperti kristal merah menyala. Bola matanya pun berubah, menjadi perak. Sepasang tanduk, muncul perlahan di keningnya. Gigi taringnya juga menjadi lebih runcing, _gauntlet_-nya menjadi sedikit retak di bagian dalamnya karena otot-ototnya menjadi lebih besar, serta ada sesuatu yang mirip tanduk meretakkan sisi atasnya, namun ada pula sebagai penahan g_auntlet_ supaya tak benar-benar pecah. Poninya sedikit memanjang, kulitnya pun menjadi putih pucat.

Ia benar-benar telah di kuasai oleh amarahnya. Jin, telah sepenuhnya menjadi Devil Jin.

Heihachi yang sedikit tersadar, melihat Jin yang menjadi Devil tak kuasa dan sedikit kaget. Dia benar-benar akan dibunuh.

Jin pun mengangkat tangannya, mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan segera memukulnya.

Namun, sebelum hampir benar-benar memukulnya, sebuah cahaya silau muncul di samping Jin. Jin sangat terkejut, saat ia menengok kearah cahayanya. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

Jun Kazama, muncul sangat singkat di mata Jin. Saat Jin mengedipkan matanya dan melihat kembali kearah cahaya tadi, yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah patung Buddha berwarna emas. Mata Jin kembali berwarna hitam semula, amarahnya sedikit turun. Emosinya menjadi sedikit stabil.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jin tersenyum.

Jin pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melemparkan Heihachi, menjauhkannya darinya. Heihachi kali ini benar-benar pingsan.

"Ibuku, Jun Kazama.. Terima kasih.."

Jin pun sedikit membungkukkan badannya, dan dia bersiap terbang dengan kedua sayapnya. Ia pun terbang, merusak langit-langit atap dengan meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar serta beberapa bulu sayapnya yang berjatuhan. Sebuah cahaya bulan purnama menyinarinya, namun tak disangka ada satu bulunya yang berbeda warna, berwarna putih jatuh berada diantara bulu sayapnya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

* * *

Emosinya kembali tak stabil. Matanya kembali menjadi berwarna perak, ia kembali mengamuk. Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia pun turun di sebuah hutan, berdiri seperti terseret hingga pohon-pohon yang mengenainya menjadi hancur.

"**Uarggghhh..Argghhh !**"

Tak terkendali, apapun yang ada di depannya ia hancurkan. Sebuah laser merah muncul dari kristal di dahinya, memotong apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Hal itu pun terjadi semalaman, hingga ia mulai di puncak kelelahan..

Ia akhirnya pingsan selama 3 hari tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

**-End of Flash Back-**

_**To be Continued ..**_

A/N : Akhir kata, fic gaje ini pun lahir. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit memaksa, author ngerjainnya kejar-kejaran (?) sama bill di warnet. Fic pertama fandom Tekken, mohon semua Review atau Flame, saya terima dengan senang hati. Namun, **gunakan bahasa santun dan yang baik, ya !**

**- R n R -**


	2. Chapter 2, Prologue

**Fandom : Tekken**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Hurt-Comfort**

**Main Chara : Jin Kazama**

**Disclaimer : Tekken © Namco, Destiny and Fulfilment © Satsuki the Game-Holic / Satsuki Kobayakawa, jika ada kesamaan di dalam cerita, saya mohon maaf karena ini tak disengaja. Ide langsung diambil dari gamenya.**

**Warning : AU (maybe), Gaje, OOC (?), Typo(s), Ga nyambung (?), de el el.**

**Summary : Heihachi tewas ? Jin tak percaya kalau Heihachi telah mati. Kazuya menghilang ? Walau menghilang, ia pasti akan muncul kembali di hadapannya. Perlahan, Devil Gene yang berada di dalam tubuhnya mulai mempengaruhinya. Namun, Tournament Tekken 5 akan diselenggarakan kembali, tanpa Heihachi. Jin, mempunyai rencana tersendiri.**

* * *

**Chapter 2, "Prologue"**

* * *

**-Yakushima, Jin's Home-**

Pukul 20.15 ..

Lelah. Sangat lelah. Perjalanan dari hutan yang tak ia kenal telah berakhir selama 5 hari penuh. Walau penat, ia tak begitu membencinya, sebab ia punya hobi dari kecil yang cukup disukainya, yaitu jalan-jalan di hutan. Para penduduk sekitar rumahnya sempat melihat dia dengan tatapan aneh-seolah-orang-gila karena ia tak lagi memakai baju atasan-apalagi penampilannya sedikit kumal. Namun, ia tak memperdulikannya. Kini, kasur empuk dirumahnya telah menunggunya. Tak perlu membuang waktu lama, ia segera saja mengistirahatkan badannya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, matanya telah terpejam erat, menandakan ia telah terlelap ke dalam dunia mimpi...

* * *

**-Jin POV-**

"_**Gunakan kemarahanmu.."**_

Suara itu..

"_**Iya, benar ! Gunakan semua kebencianmu !"**_

Dia..

"_**Hahahaha ! Gunakan semuanya ! Maka kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku !"**_

Jangan katakan itu..

"_**Gunakan amarahmu dan dapatkan kekuatanku, Jin Kazama ! Maka kau bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan mudah !"**_

HENTIKAN !

**...**

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku terbangun. Keringat mengalir dengan derasnya di seluruh tubuhku. Nafasku terasa sedikit sesak, kali ini jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kucoba kukendalikan emosiku, kuatur nafasku perlahan. Tato yang telah terbentuk sejak lama di lengan kiriku terasa berdenyut.

"Mimpi.. Buruk.."

Dia mulai mempengaruhiku.

Devil Gene.

* * *

Sejak aku terbangun jam 2 pagi aku tak bisa tidur kembali hingga sekarang, jam 5 pagi. Sejak kejadian berakhirnya Tournament Tekken 3, aku yang saat itu seharusnya sudah mati tapi Devil Gene di dalam tubuhku mulai bangkit, dan hampir membunuh Heihachi yang juga telah membunuhku-namun aku tak mati karena Devil Gene. Tapi sepertinya waktu itu aku hanya terlihat seperti 'melarikan diri' dengan bentuk Devil. Setelah itupun aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghibur, kuhidupkan TV-ku yang sederhana, hanya 32 inch. (?)

Lalu, mari kita lihat ada apa hari ini..

"_...Iron Fist Tournament 5 kembali dibuka..."_

Eh, apa katanya ?

Langsung saja, kuperbesar volume suaranya hingga cukup jelas perkataan _host _pembawa acara berita tersebut.

"_Namun untuk kali ini berbeda. Tournament yang akan diselenggarakan sebulan lagi, berbeda penyelenggaranya. Dikabarkan penyelenggara Tournament sebelumnya, pemimpin Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima, tewas oleh ledakan misterius di kuil Hon-Maru, Kyoto, sekitar seminggu yang lalu.."_

Raut wajahku berubah, kaget bercampur serius. (?)

'Apa ? Jadi setelah aku tak jadi membunuhnya.. Dia.. Mati ?' batinku tak percaya, sama sekali.

"_...Selain Heihachi, ada seorang lagi yang dikabarkan menghilang dari tempat kejadian. Tak tahu pasti bagaimana kronologinya, yang jelas ia adalah Kazuya Mishima, pemimpin G-Corporation.."_

Begitu..

Kurasa kedua orang itu takkan mati semudah itu. Lihat saja, saat Tournament Tekken 5, mereka berdua pasti akan muncul dihadapanku. Aku yakin itu.

Kurasa, tak ada salahnya sekarang aku harus latihan mempersiapkan diri untuk Tournament. Dan, 'dia' pasti akan menantangku lagi, karena aku dan 'dia' sudah berjanji di Tournament sebelumnya.

**-End of Jin POV-**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Berambut merah seperti senja matahari sore. Memiliki _muscular body _namun tak sebesar seperti rivalnya. Dibalik jeruji besi Militer ia hanya bisa melatih kakinya, karena _martial art _yang ia pelajari hanyalah _Taekwondo, _namun walau begitu tangannya juga tak menganggur. Keringat terus mengalir, wajahnya begitu serius dengan latihannya. Berdarah asli Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Selang beberapa menit, tak diduga ada yang menjenguknya.

"Selamat Pagi, Hwoarang. Aku adalah orang dari kedutaan Korea. Kau dapat surat dari Duta Besar Korea, coba lihat." ucapnya seraya sambil memberikan secarik surat.

Pria yang biasa dipanggil Hwo atau Hwoarang tersebut menerima suratnya. Setelah membacanya, ia tak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang menjenguknya tadi. Sebuah senyuman tersirat di wajahnya.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, sekarang."

* * *

**-Flashback, sekitar seminggu yang lalu di kuil Hon-Maru-**

Mereka berdua tengah pingsan. Tak ada yang menyadarinya. Hingga akhirnya suara baling-baling Helikopter yang tak sedikit jumlahnya, akhirnya membuat mereka semua sadar.

"Uhh.. "

Kazuya terasa pusing di kepalanya, dan Heihachi hanya diam. Sepertinya Heihachi tengah berkonsentrasi dengan suara-suara Helikopter di luar sana.

Seperti dugaannya, robot Jack-4 datang, menghancurkan atap kuil dengan jumlah pasukan yang cukup banyak. Terlihat, para Jack-4 tersebut tengah meneliti data-data mereka dari wajah Heihachi dengan matanya. Seketika, seolah datanya cocok dengan target mereka, mata mereka berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Siapa yang membawa mereka kemari ?" teriak Heihachi kesal.

Sekejap seperti sebagai penumpu berdiri, Kazuya memegang bahu Heihachi dan tersenyum singkat kearahnya. Dengan sigap, seperti seolah orang yang membenci-atau memang membenci-Heihachi menghindarkan bahunya. Sesaat, mereka saling memandang.

"**Heaahh !"**

Tidak lengah, Kazuya dan Heihachi menghancurkan Jack-4 yang menyerang mereka mendadak. Hanya dengan satu pukulan, Jack-4 tersebut sudah tumbang.

Mereka pun bersiaga, bersiap-siap dengan serangan selanjutnya.

"Ha !"

Serangan pertama dimulai Kazuya, dengan satu pukulan keras karena ia diserang seorang Jack-4, Jack-4 tersebut hancur dibagian perutnya yang berlubang terkena pukulannya. Heihachi tak kalah cepat, ia balik menyerang Jack-4 yang hampir menyerangnya.

Satu Jack-4 lain pun mulai menyerang Heihachi, namun Heihachi sudah tahu. Dengan kepala batunya (?) Jack-4 yang menyerangnya langsung ia dorong menjauh dengan sundulan kepalanya. Seolah memang diarahkan kepadanya, Kazuya dengan cepat menangkap kaki Jack-4 tersebut dan melemparnya kearah beberapa Jack-4 yang hampir menyerangnya.

Alhasil, beberapa Jack-4 yang terkena lemparan tubuh Jack-4 oleh Kazuya, tumbang sekejap, serta Jack-4 yang dilempar tadi itu hancur membentur patung Buddha emas. Tentu saja, patung tersebut ikut hancur.

"Huh ?"

Kazuya merasakan sesuatu. Mendadak, Jack-4 muncul dari atap yang hancur dan menyerangnya. Kazuya tidak lengah, ia segera meluncurkan pukulan keras menghadap ke atas ala _Mishima Fighting-Style _andalannya. Tak tinggal diam, Heihachi pun menendang jauh Jack-4 yang telah di pukul keras oleh Kazuya.

Berbagai macam serangan mendadak dari Jack-4 pun terus berdatangan pada Heihachi. Namun, untuk seorang Heihachi ini bukanlah hal sulit. Sigap, cepat, dan keras. Berbagai pukulan-tendangan keras telah menumbangkan semua Jack-4 yang ada di kuil tersebut.

Ternyata tak berakhir disitu. Jack-4 yang dikirim dari Helikopter dalam jumlah banyak terus berdatangan. Heihachi nampak mulai kelelahan.

Ia lengah. Tak disangka, Kazuya mencengkram erat kepalanya dan melemparnya ke arah kumpulnya para Jack-4, dan sekejap Heihachi telah dikerubuti bak mangsa yang siap dilahap harimau.

"Heh.. "

Tak mau berlama-lama, Kazuya pun pergi meninggalkan Heihachi dengan melompat ke lubang dinding kuil.

Sedangkan Heihachi ?

Ia sekarang telah ditahan dengan ditindih oleh Jack-4 dengan jumlah banyak.

"Awas kau, Kazuya ! Kubalas kau nanti !" geram Heihachi.

Ingin melepaskan diri, namun gagal. Cengkraman Jack-4 yang terlalu banyak sangat menyusahkannya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah Jack-4 datang dan berdiri menghadap Heihachi. Heihachi tersentak, tak disangka ternyata Jack-4 di depannya..

Kepala Jack-4 yang berada di depan Heihachi berubah menjadi bom waktu, dan dimulai hitung mundur dari 3 detik.

**"Cih !"**

3..

2..

1..

Sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi. Dalam sekejap, kuil tersebut telah habis termakan api ledakan oleh Jack-4.

**...**

Seorang pria yang sepertinya paruh baya tengah berdiri tegap menyaksikan ledakan besar tersebut. Berambut tipis berwarna putih seperti botak. Memakai kacamata hitam yang selalu ia pakai kemanapun. Bekas luka yang membentuk X di wajahnya, entah ia dapat darimana, menjadi ciri khas dirinya.

Ia pun menombol sesuatu yang mirip seperti _Headshet _tanpa kabel di telinganya, lalu menginformasikan sesuatu kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Heihachi Mishima.."

"..Ia telah mati.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah Jack-4 menyerangnya, namun karena ia lihai terutama ia adalah _Ninjutsu,_ seorang dari _Intellegent Agent_, dengan mudah ia hancurkan robot tersebut dengan kedua pisau yang selalu terpasang siap di pinggang belakangnya.

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

_**To be Continued ..**_

* * *

**A/N : Akhir kata, akhirnya chap 2 berakhir. Kok rasanya lebih singkat, ya ? Yang namanya Prologue memang seperti ini. Maaf kalau singkat (banget), nanti di chap 3 mungkin lebih panjang. Merasa seperti De Ja Vu ? Ini emang sebagian besar diambil dari gamenya. Maaf banget, kalau ini makin gaje. Untuk awal-awal mungkin emang mbulet (?), tapi insyallah di chap-chap berikutnya ga bakal bulet lagi.  
**

**Nah sekarang, mari bales Review :  
**

**Dari Another-of-Me :**

**Wah makasih, ya.. **

**yah ini memang Jin bermaksud menghilangkan Devil Gene dari tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja..  
**

**rasanya tak mungkin, yah.  
**

**Anyway, Chap 2 update !**

**Dari Van Handhixaz :  
**

**Iya, maaf ya waktu itu ga sempet ngecek lagi. #nangis (?)  
**

**makasih udah ripiu, chap 2 telah updet !  
**

**- R n R -  
**


End file.
